Where The Redfens Grow (haha ) Drabble series)
by Krystal Nite
Summary: Unlike the title suggests this is not a story about a boy and his dogs... you'll have to read it to get my joke.


This is mainly just ideas for a story I might write so if you like them please tell me! It's pretty much just adding two OCs into the main story line so...Ok this is mainly Pre-Hogwarts plus the Diagon Alley, so enjoy!

* * *

First Year

Rowan and Kestrel sat on their new front lawn, looking at the house across the street, number 4 Privet Drive.

"I wonder if any kids live on this street?" mumbled Rowan.

"Yeah," sighed Kestrel, petting her Crup Duke. He looked like a white terrier with brown spots, except he had a forked tail. He was a wonderful guard dog, as he generally didn't trust Muggles, but had never bitten a person in his 6 weeks of life. She sent him into the house as a cry of, "Thiry-seven! That's two less than last year!" come from the house across the street.

"Yeah, another spoiled brat," sighed Rowan.

"If it's a boy I can kick his butt and have him beg for mercy," smirked Kestrel. The two of them laughed. Until they saw a pointy face peek out from one of the windows, and a fat man, a rail thin woman, a fat little boy, and a skinny black haired boy with glasses following not far behind walked out their front door a pie in hand.

"Dad," they yelled. He peeked his head out the door and walked to the front door his business smile on his face. Rowan and Kestrel stood and walked over to their father, one girl on either side of him.

"Welcome to the neighborhood," said the pointy faced woman in a shrill voice. "I'm Petunia Dursley, and this is my husband, Vernon," she said pointing to the walrus like fat man. "And my Son Dudley." She said motioning to the pig of a little boy stuffing pieces of bacon in his greasy mouth.

"It's my birthday today," he said spewing bits of bacon.

"Hello, and Happy Birthday," said their father shaking the walrus' hand. "I'm Andrew Redfern, _(haha did you get my joke?)_ and these are my daughters Rowan and Kestrel."

Kestrel walked up to the skinny black haired boy and asked, "What's your name?"

"Harry Potter," he said smiling and shaking her hand. He had pretty green eyes and his hair seemed to stick up in random places.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kestrel Redfern," she said smiling. Rowan introduced herself and the three began talking of games and school.

"_The_ Andrew Redfern?" asked the walrus-man. "As in Redfern Floo Company?"

Rowan and Kestrel's father chuckled and nodded. The adults talked for a bit before the pig-boy whined about going to the zoo.

"Yes my widdle Duddikins," crooned the stick lady. "Would Rowan and Kestrel like to go?"

"Sure," said Andrew. He crouched down so he was eye level with his girls.

"You two had best be on your best behavior," he said tugging on the amulets he had given then as soon as they had begun to toddle around as long as they wore them he'd be able to find them, and if they blew on the stone he'd knew to come get them. The girls nodded and followed the strange family each holding onto one of Harry's arms to a car and climbed into the back seat.

It was a typical trip to the zoo with a spoiled brat, nothing was good enough and the not-so-spoiled children got the perfectly fine things the brat refused like his ice cream. After lunch they went to the reptile house.

Harry Rowan and Kestrel had been chatting all morning about anything and everything. What it was like living with the Dursleys, having older brothers steal your things, how to make proper eggs, Becoming the best of friends. They walked into the reptile house behind Dudley and his parents, and it was cool and dark with lighted windows. Behind the glass lizards and snakes sat. Rowan ran up to a window with a small brown spiny Lizard heat-lamp-bathing on a rock, and said, "Doesn't it look like a Hungarian Horntail?" Kestrel nodded and walked to look at it too. Harry wondered what they were talking about, and assumed it was an imaginary animal they had come up with.

Dudley made his way to the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body around 's car twice and crushed it to a tin can – but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.

Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.

"Make it move," he whined at his father. Mr. Dursley tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.

"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Mr. Dursley rapped smartly on the glass but the snake snoozed on.

"This is boring," moaned Dudley. He waddled away to a more interesting reptile.

Rowan looked over at Harry who was leaning on the rail in front of the glass, a slight frown on his face. He opened his mouth and strange hissing noises came out instead of words.

"Kestrel," she said nudging Kestrel with her elbow, which received Rowan a glare and an elbow to the ribs. "I think Harry is speaking Parseltongue." Kestrel looked over at Harry he and the Snake were conversing like anybody would, she looked around and hustled herself and Rowan to stand by him. "This means Harry's a wizard!" Rowan hissed.

"Ssshathssssh ," came from Harry's mouth. "Hassshaet, seheth."

Rowan and Kestrel looked at each other and shrugged. Dudley's yell of, "You won't believe what this snake is doing!" scared the three of them out of their skins. Dudley pushed Harry to the ground knocking Rowan and Kestrel to the side.

"Hey!" yelped Rowan. When Dudley didn't respond she whispered, "Pig boy." The girls knelt down to help Harry up, and Dudley Received a three way glare from Rowan, Kestrel and Harry.

Suddenly, Dudley jumped back screaming. The glass had vanished! The large Python uncoiled itself and slithered out of it display case and hissed something at Harry. Rowan and Kestrel looked at each other; they were, for once, thinking the same thing._ Did I do that_?

* * *

Kestrel and Rowan sat in the enormous side car one the motorcycle in the rain and waited for Hagrid to exit with Harry as he had promised.

"I think we should go and see what's taking so long," said Kestrel.

"I don't know," said Rowan shivering slightly. But Kestrel was already out of the sidecar and walking toward the door. "But ok," she sighed.

The two of them walked to the door, it was old and rough due to the salt water beating against it constantly. Kestrel reached out and knocked.

The door fell in. Rowan and Kestrel's eyes grey as big as saucers, Kestrel's hand still frozen in the knocking position. They looked at the Dursleys' horrified faces, Hagrid's surprise, and Harry's shock.

"Heh heh," they giggled in unison, guilt written all over their faces. They waved at the Dursleys and stepped over the door and it took both of them to push the door back into its upright position.

"So what did we miss?" asked Rowan

Aunt Petunia began shrieking and pointing to Dudley's posterior, which had sprouted a pink curly tail. Vernon began yelling along with her, and Dudley panicked and began swatting at his own large bottom. Rowan couldn't contain her giggles, and Harry was outright beaming.

"So not much," said Kestrel with a completely straight face. Rowan fell to the floor her giggles consuming her.

* * *

The three of them walked into Ollivander's and saw a small man behind a desk who introduced himself as Mr. Ollivander.

"Harry Potter," he said smiling a small smile. "Seems just yesterday your parents were here to buy their first wands."

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked.

"I sold them their first wand's as I'm to sell to you," he said disappearing behind a large shelf and bringing an armful of boxes. He opened one. "Cherry, 13 and ½ inches, unicorn hair." Harry took it.

"What do I do with it?" Harry asked. Rowan and Kestrel giggled a bit.

"Well, give it a wave!" he said. Harry did and set a lampshade on fire. "No that won't do." And on it went wand after wand none of them right, the stack on the desk was growing increasingly higher. Ollivander stopped in front of a shelf, "I wonder," he muttered. He took an old dusty box off the shelf and brought it to Harry. This time when Harry waved it a mini whirlwind whipped up in the room. "Curious."

"Excuse me?" said Harry. "But why is it curious?" As Ollivander explained Rowan heard the faint tinkling of bells, she followed the sound deep into the maze of shelves until she found a shelf where the sound was strongest. She pulled a faded crimson box off the shelf and the bells stopped.

"Where's Rowan?" asked Harry. Kestrel looked around, and sure enough Rowan was nowhere to be found.

"Dang it!" she whispered turning and dove into the maze of shelves.

"Kestrel!" yelled Rowan; she clutched the faded crimson box to her chest. She hadn't paid attention to where she was going she had just followed the bells. Rowan felt the panic well up inside her. She was just about to start screaming when Kestrel rounded a corner her blue eyes fixed on a box high on the shelf. "Thank god!" Rowan sighed. But Kestrel paid her no attention.

The box glowed in an odd greenish light, she jumped. _Almost_, she thought as her fingers grazed it. She jumped again and this time she snatched it and held it close to her chest as the contents of the rest of the shelf spilled to the floor. Kestrel stood and looked at the huge pile of boxes, for a second then sprinted back toward the front box in hand.

"Kestrel wait for me!" shouted Rowan sprinting after her. They stopped in front of the front desk and tried to look as though nothing happened.

"What have you got there?" asked Mr. Ollivander. Rowan opened her box and held up the wand, a light golden brown with pale blossoms carved into the handle of the wand. "Ah, Rowan wood, dragon heart string, 12 and ½ inches. One of the few Rowan wood wands I've made, not my favorite wood." Rowan took it and gave it a wave, and little jingle bells rained from the end scattering all over the floor and then disappearing. She smiled and held it close to her heart. "And you dear?" Ollivander asked Kestrel. She opened the box and a pale yellowish wand with a silver dragon wrapping around the handle. "Oh yes, Apple wood, dragon heart string, 12 and ¾ inches. Only Apple wood to ever bond with a dragon heart string." Kestrel waved it and a spray of apple blossoms fell gently from the ceiling.

"That wand has been sitting on a shelf for years how did you find it?" he asked more to himself than to Kestrel.

Kestrel and Rowan's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and they looked at each other threw some money on the counter paying for all three and grabbing Harry and sprinting out of the shop.

Ollivander chuckled to himself and waved his own wand and the mess the girls had made righted itself. "They are just like their father."

* * *

Ok so tell me whatcha think! should i continue?


End file.
